1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self contained breathing apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with a backframe comprising a generally rigid member including an enclosed space for housing components, the rigid member being shaped for comfort of the user and for receiving the air tank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current self contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) have four major assemblies including a compressed air cylinder, pneumatics to conduct and control air flow from the cylinder to the face, a facemask, and a backframe system. The backframe holds the air cylinder on the user's back, and is frequently used to mount the pneumatics and other items. The prior art backframes are either tubular style or plate style. Tubular style frames are made up of metal tubing to provide a lightweight yet strong platform to hold the cylinder. Plate style backframes are made of either metal or plastic sheet formed into a shape that generally conforms to the user's back.
Both of the prior art backframe styles have the disadvantage of leaving items mounted on them exposed to environmental hazards. The worst environmental conditions are generally acknowledged to be those associated with fire fighting wherein the apparatus is exposed to extreme temperatures, radiation energy, chemicals, water, debris, and physical impact. However, other SCBA uses also place such equipment in hazardous environments of various types.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a backframe that both facilitates mounting of all necessary equipment and protects that equipment from the hazards of the environment.